MicroX
MicroX is the X-Antibody of Penguin Micro. Despite being the same size as Penguin Micro, MicroX is basically everything Micro isn't. He's brave, strong, and usually bullies Jerks around. Background As with many of the citizens of Antarctica, Penguin Micro caught the X-Virus. As always he thought something terrible was going to happen, so he ran around screaming. A few days later however, he had been running so long all he could do was stay in bed. As with many other penguins, a red glowing X appeared on his face, except this was in the morning. As he looked in the mirror, he saw the red X and started to stutter. "W..what's h...happening?" " " answered a voice." Not expecting to get a reply, Penguin Micro screamed so lould, a sticky green substance came flying out of his mouth. He quickly went to get a mop that was his size, but before he could the goo gathered together and formed a penguin that looked quite abit like him. He looked more brave though, and had a huge feather ontop of his head, aswell as different colored clothes. " " The Antibody bashed through the door, and ran surprisingly fast for a penguin. Not knowing who Nightmare was, all Penguin Micro could do was stutter, and go back to bed. ---- Later some Jerk Penguins approached MicroX. Not hearing about the X-Virus, they suspected he was simply Penguin Micro trying to be cool. One stood behind him about to pick him up, and throw him in the garbage can. Just as he was about to though, MicroX turned around, grabbed the Jerk by the flipper, and threw him all the way to the dumpster. The small penguin then turned around to face the remaining Jerks. " " Screaming like Mwa Mwa Penguins, the Jerks ran away to their houses. The Dorkugese cheered for MicroX, but he simply growled and they stopped. Ever since that day, the Jerks have been more careful and are sure to always check it's actually Penguin Micro before bullying him. Involvement MicroX spends his time bullying Jerks and Fords. He currently resides in Dorkugal, since that's were many of the Jerks live. He occasionally even bosses around UBully, and his gang. There are only two times in fact when he's been defeated. One time was when he attempted to steal the Shadow Amulet from Darktan and got a shadow beam shot at him (it barely hurt him, but it caused him to run away). The other time was when he attempted to take Bugzie's place as Godfather of the UPM, and got a taste of the beetle's UBER PWNAGE! He recently got a good deal at a dumpster, after using some bling he stole from UBully to pay for it. It's now his home and no Jerk dares go into that alley anymore. Some wonder what he does back there, but almost everyone in Dorkugal is to scared to go and see. There are rumors that he's gathering information about the Dorkugese, or possibly inventing something. Trivia * The only things that frightens him is Bugzy, Darktan, and Harp Seals. * He appears to be a fan of Ford Car and Link. * Like most X-Creatures, MicroX has laser vision, levitation, but in his case, also super strength. * He enjoys torturing Mwa Mwa Penguins. Every single one in Dorkugal is terrified of him. *He catchphrase is "You own doomsday!" See also * Penguin Micro * X-Virus * Jerks Category:X-Creatures Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Penguins